rapfandomcom-20200223-history
South Carolina rap artists
L.O.C. (Carolina Voodoo Child)-AP (SOUTHCAKAP) RAP ARTIST FROM SUMTER SC WWW.FACEBOOK.COM/SOUTHCAKAP INSTAGRAM.COM/SOUTHCAKAP TWITTER @SOUTHCAKAP RAPPER WITH A HUGE BUZZ TAKING OVER THE CAROLINAS A.P., a well known independent artist from Sumter, SC, started his career rapping at the age of 13. A.P. has performed at various talent shows, industry showcases, concerts and entertainment events. A.P. has created songs for schools including Crest-wood High School and Ebeneezer Middle School. A.P. is progressively emerging into the mainstream of underground music. A.P. has also been featured in various magazines, one of which is Tempo Magazine, a resource guide for independents. In an exclusive interview with A.P. was asked,”What is his view on the perception of his fans of his phenomenally hot single “Ball Out”, and the music he creates?”. The young energetic entertainer responded humbly, “My music speaks from the heart, therefore it is well received. I am able to relate to my fans while providing them with quality classic music.” A.P. has performed in various counties and cities throughout SC and is focused on taking his career to a higher level. A.P. is looking forward to sharing his talent by creating classical music that he will perform around the world. A.P. accredits his success as an independent artist to his impeccable work ethic, his family, fans and support team. A.P. is constantly building his catalog and looking for creative ways to be a positive and creative force in the independent music scene. A.P. works along the side of the infamous DJ Scribble of Quantum Beats (Columbia, SC), to create the classical masterpieces. A.P. is also optimistic about forming new business relationships with Radio Personalities, Buddah Rat of SWAGGA 94.1 and Big Homie of Hot 103.9. DJ-PAYME Also A.P. has entrusted his management and marketing activities to Independent . A.P. has been influential in establishing a strong foundation for success in A.P.’s career through proper management and marketing techniques. For Booking or More Information regarding this phenomenal artist please feel free to contact mangement 803-651-1185 for booking. You can follow the entertainer and his journey at , www.facebook.com/southcakap www.twitter.com/southcakap or by simply visiting his website coming soon southcakap.com AceTheRed ---- (Independent) (unsigned) AceTheRed,is a new independent artist hailing from Columbia SC Is known for his semi aggressive lyrical flows.Though he has only released a handful of songs Ace is already gaining a buzz around the city not much is really known about him but the 15 year old spitter difinitely has our attention.The young rapper is also known for his "BirthDayMix" which was a epic freestyle over 5 different beats merged together,the freestyle took the Columbia Rap scene by storm he is the youngest spitter from Columbia SC, yet he is the most lyrical.Lately he Released his debut Mixtape "Flamerz" which has Columbia on the edge of the seat not knowing what to expect next hungry for the next bar. AceTheRed truly is the king of his city he is a young flame with a bright future. For booking you can email the upcoming artist at babyredandblue@gmail.com.You can follow him at, www.Twitter.com/AceTheRed www.Facebook.com/AceTheRed www.Soundcloud.com/AceTheRed www.Reverbnation.com/AceTheRed B -BIGG GATT (artist) WHOLE SOUTH CAROLINA *Bakerman Born Mustafa Zeigler on February 6, 1992 in Harlem, NY to Micheal and Dawn Zeigler. The youngest of 5 children, this 21 year old is destined for big things. Mustafa Zeigler, a.k.a Bakerman, developed his love for writing lyrics at the age of 16. An opportunity allowed him to work with an older brother with similar aspirations. He learned the art of production and became known for producing great beats. But a change in his family dynamics forced him to look at music in a different way. After his brothers unexpected incarceration, Bakerman vowed to stand on his own. His first step toward independence is a Mixtape entitled, "Welcome To My Bakery", and is a collective of bonifide hits featuring a slew of talented rappers from the Metro Columbia area. It's a testament to what can be generated in a small market. Now, the writer, producer, and rapper is putting his best foot forward with his family's full support. His phylosophy has always been - "Grab the Bull by the Horns", an old mantra he can sum up in his own words, which means "your not going to just bump into success, you have to go get it and attack it with full force". The best way to hear what the Bakerman is cookin' is to show up at his performances and make your way to the front of the crowd with hopes of gettin a piece of the Bakerman special. bakermanmusic.com @BMMbaker *BΩss$tackz *Artist Producer from Greensboro N.C.,not in S.C. *www.bossstackz.com *Bugatti Blac **Rap artist from Columbia, SC -BOSSGAME (artist) FLORENCE, SC Blind Fury Lexignton, SC C YOUNG CAROLINA DA BOSS Orangeburg, sc Mr. 29115 born Christopher Evans. You already know the name if you don't watch him shock the world born Dec. 4th, 1985. Has performed infront of a slew of headline artist such as LiL wayne,b.o.b, trick daddy, mac boney and country cain, gurriella zo, the atl alians, crime mob, porche, diamond, lil boosie, just to name a few his southern style and star like quality is destined to blow. for more info check him out on facebook young karolina boss and soon to be on youtube. * [[Classic Stylez (South Carolina Rapper) ● CAJ (Darlington, SC) Unsigned rapper gaining buzz around the city. Known for his agressive lyrics and punchy flow, this man is bringing the drill scene to SC. Crocker Know before you spin that Crocker track that you won't be pandered to. He might challenge your worldview. He might imply that you're closet bigot, a intellectual coward, or a lazy, blind follower of whatever disposable trend, belief or ideology is being marketed to you. He'll call you out. If he's not making you uncomfortable, that's because you aren't listening. That's not hype. In 2013, the annual Spring Fling festival in Spartanburg, South Carolina, banned a contracted performer from taking the stage. It was the first time in the festival's 35 year history that this had happened, and it only added to the controversy that the performer was a native son, a hip-hop artist, and had gotten the festival slot in the first place due to popular vote. That performer was Crocker, and the reason he was banned was due to a controversial collaboration track with The Lone Gunmen titled "American Way." In the track, Crocker railed against ethnic, socioeconomic and religious prejudice, culminating in a rousing refrain, "Kill Whitey! Kill Whitey! / Say what you like but you think just like me." Had it been another performer, perhaps the whole controversy would have quietly faded. But that didn't happen. Within hours, TV crews and newspaper reporters were covering the story. The public outcry was so loud that there was another first from the City of Spartanburg ... a formal apology. That's Crocker's story in miniature. He says what needs to be said, even if it means alienating his audience. And then, after the waves anger and the outrage have crested and receded, that same riled-up crowd comes back, desperate for more. Born in Spartanburg, South Carolina, Terry Stephen Crocker, Jr. became a rapper because, as he puts it, "I'm an extrovert, and I can't sing." Starting with "The Story of Hansel & Gretel," his joint debut EP release with producer Jack Bandit in Spring 2009, Crocker has been a constant presence on the Carolina underground hip-hop scene. He was a featured performer in the "The Boom Bap & Broke Tour," joined by Ghani Gautama, Ratchet Kills and Lock One. He has opened for underground acts like Ceschi & AWOL One, as well as more mainstream performers like Akil The MC of Jurassic 5, Tame One and El Da Sensei. Crocker is also the founder and co-owner of LVLRN Records, an independent label focused on finding and developing talented, undiscovered artists. He's joined on the LVLRN by performers like Lindsay Keane, Feather Fly Focus and Hillary Keane, as well as a wealth of collaborators such as Katalyst and Walter Kronkite. Crocker's work, like all great art, asks probing, uncomfortable questions. It challenges dominant perspectives. It defies the mainstream trends, and speaks to the problematic, often unsolvable truths. He's not the type of performer who panders to prejudices or sticks to formulas just to sell albums. He takes his rhymes and beats, his lyrics and riffs, and uses them to draw a line in sand. On one side is complacent consumption, on the other side something closer to the truth. His music stares you right in the eyes, and asks that unspoken question: "Which side do you want to be on?" The next step is yours. - Steve Shanafelt (October 19, 2013) * Caucasian emcee from Spartanburg, South Carolina. (Your Favorite Rapper's Favorite Cracker) * Co-Founder of Lovelorn Records ''' * '''http://www.facebook.com/crockerishiphop * Crocker Music Videos Catostropic killers Chri$ Patrick Christopher Lee (born April 29, 1990), better known by his stage name Chri$ Patrick, is an American rapper and record producer from Eutawville, South Carolina. In 2008, he was signed to Red Eyez Entertainment, and has since founded his own record label, M.A.D. World, in 2013. Chri$-P has yet to release his long await studio album, "Memoirs" (which has now been renamed The Feelings Mutal) but has released a few new tracks along with the mixtapes "Before We Get Started" & "Nobody Listens", through his imprint. He is well known for his views on life which is heavily expressed in music videos, performances, and interviews. More than just an artist this talented 25 yr old, writes for all genre, produces, engineers, promotes, & more. More than just a one dimensional artist he talks about more than just one subject, from streets, romance, pillow talk, political, plain party records or down to a raw lyrical level he's able to connect with almost any audience. For this young'n its been along time coming 15 yrs of rhyming; 8 years of grinding meanwhile going thru it all. From getting signed and just sitting on the sidelines, BSing managers, personal struggles with family and law enforcement to the point he has even quit all together. Like any true artist though music soon called him back; with a new mindset and ambition he released "Nobody Listens " with "Footprints" being his lead single. Which has him creating a nice ongoing buzz looking to follow it up with his next project hoping that "Carolina" launches him into stardom. His first single "Spaced Out" hitting airwaves soon www.facebook.com/chrispnice www.twitter.com/chrisp_nice www.itsworldmadness.wix.com/MaDWorld Big D D *Devon. * Dan Johns (South Carolina Rapper) *DB the Lyric (http://www.reverbnation.com/kahlilb) *Da Ka$hmere (www.dakashmere.com) *Dat Boi P www.youtube.com/peake15 G *GIJOE GO GOGETIT ThugOutProductions check out GIJOE feat Trell G (I STAY) Hyadenamufka on YouTube 17south movement2016 F *Freddie Gz H * Hustle Boyz (South Carolina Rap group) * * HitMan420 19 years old from (Greenville,SC) is an Artists sign to SGOD. Go listen https://soundcloud.com/hitman-420 trap hip hop rap freestyle GO Follow him on IG @Hitman__420''Bold text'' * JeaniusBeats'' '' *JeaniusBeats(Producer/Artist)itsRebelNation http://www.itsRebelNation.com **facebook.com/imjeaniusdoe **twitter.com/imjeaniusdoe **instagram.com/imjeaniusdoe **soundcloud.com/jeaniusbeats **jeaniusbeats.tumblr.com **reverbnation.com/jeaniusbeats JG The Prince Artist/Producer (Columbia,SC) https://soundcloud.com/jgtheprince/keep-it-real-jg-the-prince *Kidd Royale (RMG Records), Greenville, SC *KDubs - KDW Kevin Flum aka Kflum L Lorenzo Vasquez: #'Producer' #'Engineer' #'Writer' #'www.rahrahrecords.com' Lonzo *The best rapper in Lynchburg, South Carolina. *Rapping since 12. *Sell out live shows all over South Carolina. *The most underrated underground rapper out now. Lynchburg all day. The LoneGunmen *'Emcee duo from Greenville, South Carolina featuring Krosswordze & Hafez The Beast' *'Debut project "The Manifesto" out now at The LoneGunmen "The Manifesto" ' *'Video for "The American Way feat. Crocker" on YouTube. Directed by Brittany Brock.' -Loud Team (Columbia, SC) (Rap Group) M * Mannie & Deebo * Mike Blitty-another hot rapper from Lynchburg, South Carolina * Mikey DeNiro (S.O.N.S. Member) * Michael Valeone: aka Mike G, Mike G Da BOS, The White Gucci Mane .... *** Recording Artist / music producer *** *** On Worldstarhiphop, Thisis50, itunes, Youtube, Amazon, Soundcloud, & local radio w/ single "Cadillac Switchin Lanes" feat. Natalac & D Rizzle *** *** On Be100radio w/ the single "You Are A Goddess" *** *** Well known producer with many beats made for many local artist & major artist *** *** www.soundcloud.com/michaelvaleone *** *** www.soundcloud.com/beatsbyvaleone *** *** CEO & Founder of Beats By DeVille Ent. *** N *www.Natalac.com *'Nomad Mr. Murk City' (Sumter, SC) * * O *Omega Raw Independent music Distribution Owner Rip Raw Entertainment Founder, Emcee, Performance Artist, Writer, Artist from Spartanburg South Carolina. www.Facebook.com\omegaraw Available Worldwide Google Play Apple Music ITunes Amazon & all major retailers P *The Party Botz: *www.rahrahrecords.com *PaqMan *Prynce GreedySoundCloud Category:Lists of American musicians Category:American rappers Category:Southern Rappers Category:Southern Rap Groupe Q *Quarantine Klark *Quell Keith R *Rebel Nation *www.itsRebelNation.com *R.A.M.O. Nation S * SparkDawgg (Columbia,SC) * Snook da Rockstarr (South Carolina rapper) * Spiff Kidz ass group(Darlington, SC) * Speaker Knockerz (Columbia, SC) * Smitty (Jonesville, SC) *South aka Souf Mane (Columbia, SC) *Smoke Gambino (Columbia, SC) * T *Trash Gang U *UKGOD (Columbia, SC) V *Victoria Anderson aka VAthaBossChick, record producer, writer, director and entertainer is also the CEO of U No Entertainment located in Columbia South Carolina. VA started her career as a hip hop artist. But not solely as a Hip Hop Artist, but as a chameleon that has weathered many of life’s storms. Through music she share her story with the world and her lyrics paint portraits of sunshine, rain, money, power and respect. Respect well deserved as a businesswoman, mother of two and vicious female lyricist. VA gained a close and personal glance at the lives of hustlers, dealers and users. Forced to move around with various family members and through foster care, VA gravitated initially to poetry as an outlet of expression to deal with the weight of this lifestyle. By age 13, it evolved into a love and passion for music. Then later film. Citing Foxy Brown as her main influence, VA admired Foxy’s tough delivery and gritty expression. Fully embracing the artistry of Hip Hop, VA referred to herself early on as “22”, a young gun filled with emotion that could explode at any minute. By age 15, VA was signed to Diron Records, an experience she values as a first taste and glance at the recording and artist development process. A few years later she joined Drama City Records, and it was at this point that her rap moniker changed her name to her initials VA. Due to circumstance she soon found herself apart of the very hustle she’d seen earlier in life and also experienced the loss of a child. However by 2005, VA’s drive and hunger for success propelled her to start her own record label, U No Entertainment. Both street smart and business savvy, VA sold seven thousand copies of her first mixtape, Chill With A Boss, garnered many magazine appearances and won 2009 South Carolina Music Award for Female Hip Hop Artist Of The Year and Best Video Of The Year for “Star“. Later she started adding artist to her record label and soon discovered as an independent it’s very hard to steer her career and her artist at the same time. VA decided in 2011 to fallback from being an artist for a while to push her artist at the time. At this stage in the business, her main focus was to build a stronger movement with U No Entertainment to take her team to the next level and expand throughout the world. In 2012 VA decided to bring one of her films off paper as another source of promotion for her artist as well as showing off her writing skills. Making the decision to separate her film from music she started "U No Vision", a filming company. Her first film released from this company was "Money Power And Fame" in 2013. Now in 2015 VA getting ready for he return back on the music scene as an artist to compliment what she has built. She's ready to break her silence with her up and coming album, not yet titled. VA says “I want to bring all my vision to life, change lives in a positive way, take U No Entertainment to its highest peak, take care of my family and leave behind a great legacy". It’s evident that she has arrived to the music and film industry to make her mark in history….like only a true Boss Chick can. W * We The Crew Legendary rap duo from Columbia, South Carolina Members: Lovell and Wildfire http://www.facebook.com/rapperproducer *Witnezz A.K.A DJ PaglabanDJ Paglaban Y *Yung Dre Dre -artist from South Carolina Signed to Sony Records. *Young Jeezy (Columbia, SC) *Young Scooter (Walterboro, SC) *Young Vibe (Greenville, SC) Z *Zer0, The Unknown See Also * Links * SouthCak.com Dyme Squad Originally Was discovered in Buffalo, NY. The Group consists of, Butter Betts and Ms. Bri they are Cousins From Buffalo , NY, but they Reside in Spartanburg SC. Dyme Squad Music Is motivation for all women. As Dyme Squad world says (we are for our women ) , It doesn’t matter if you are big, small, light skin or dark skin. Dyme Squad has been making music for about 12 years. Ms.Bri has been rapping since she was 12yrs old. Butter Betts has been rapping and singing since she was 13 years old Dyme Squad Was Introduced to a producer and was in a real studio in the year of 2004 , in the Charlotte area, from then onto now. Dyme Squad Is in Spartanburg, SC. Still making music and doing local shows. Dyme Squad Records http://dymesqaud.com Category:Lists of American musicians Category:American rappers Category:Southern Rappers Category:Southern Rap Groupe